GSG: The Twilight Zone
by Asukaforever92
Summary: Submitted for your approval, a fanfiction were an anime series meets the classic anthology by Rod Sterling. A place were reality and fantasy intermingle until you struggle to tell them apart. I give you, the GSG: The Twilight Zone. On hiatus.
1. All the time in the world

A/N: I now return with my next work and since I've been so busy on my established works it's my first new story in five months and in 2012. It's a nod to the classic Rod Sterling series the Twilight Zone mixing the story with my own ideas. Some of these are based on episodes of the Twilight Zone while others are my own original ideas. The idea for this story came to me a while ago as I read another story on this website called "Videotape" and while it is not connected to the Twilight Zone like my story is the Twilight Zone was mention in the author's notes and a review. If you want to find the episodes I base some of my works on you can find them on YouTube. This will be a series of eighteen tales of mystery, suspense, intrigue and horror then it'll be followed by another Gunslinger Girl fanfic. These will focus on various cyborgs and there handlers, one will focus on Padania and two will be multiple girls from the Agency. This is the first and only story to star Claes in it because there wasn't much I could do seeing as she's inactive. Enough talk now with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl or the Twilight Zone.

It was a warm, sunny and bright summer day in the Eternal City better know as Rome. As those employed by the Social Welfare Agency went about doing their routine jobs two girls toiled away outside. Claes, it seemed, had it somewhat easier than the other girls at the Agency. She didn't have gun practice, never had to risk her life on a mission except for rare occasions, and was very intelligent making school work easy for her. The only tasks she had were her medical which had become so routine it bored her more than anything else.

"The tulips are coming in nicely." noted Claes as she looked over and saw Beatrice watering the dill sprouts in another part of the garden. If she didn't know better Claes would swear she'd seen Beatrice flashing a small smile as she worked.

"So these will be food?" asked Beatrice as she stared at the tiny sprouts.

"Dill is a seasoning for food and used to preserve foods like dill pickles." explained Claes.

"They smell good anyway." replied Beatrice taking in the aroma of the tiny sprouts thanks to her superb nose.

"Hey Beatrice, time to go! We've got training then a mission!" called Bernardo from outside an open window.

"I've got to go." said Beatrice as she stood up and brushed the dirt off of herself.

"I've got exams myself." replied Claes and with that the two were off. As they walked inside nobody noticed the ghostly figure of Enrica Croce take form. The departed girl stood over the garden watching the two cyborgs head inside.

"Witness the girl formerly know as Claes Freda Johansson now simply Claes. She is a charter member in the sorority of dreamers. A bookish girl who's loving of gardening is topped only for the love of books begun in childhood and embedded into her by her dead handler Raballo. However, the constant routine of exams and missions wares on Claes who finds escape in her garden, painting or a good book. But in just a moment, Claes will enter a world without medical exams or Padania or gardens or anything else. She'll have a world all to herself...without anyone."

* * *

In the medical wing of the Agency, Claes was experiencing the usual exams for endurance and research as the called it. Claes knew she was just a guinea pig but it was her lot in life so be it. The only thing she was concerned about was the sheer monotony of the same daily routine. After the tests finished Claes began to re-dress.

"What's wrong?" asked Dr. Bianchi noticing the girl seemed unusually out of it. Normally Claes wouldn't say much and just did her routine tests but today there was something especially off about her. Claes just seemed out of it.

"I'm stuck in a rut. It's the same dull routine every day of staying her while everybody else is out and performing the same tests over and over." explained Claes.

"What about your garden?" asked Bianchi.

"It's great and I enjoy it especially when Beatrice helps but when she has to go it's not as pleasant." answered Claes, "Triela is my roommate but she also has practice and missions. It gets...lonely."

"I could see how you feel that way." relied Bianchi who mused for a solution, "You love reading."

"I've read every book here twice." said Claes.

"Then I'm really not certain what to tell you." said Bianchi.

"It's fine doctor." replied Claes who then left and headed back to the room she shares with Triela. Upon arriving Claes threw herself into her bed. Worn out she took a nap which eventually ended when roommate. Triela had been gone for a few days on a mission in the north.

* * *

"Hey Claes." called Triela as she entered the room and removed her tie. The sun was setting now and after her mission Triela only wanted to fall asleep as soon as possible.

"What time is it?" asked Claes slowly getting herself up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were napping." said Triela realizing what she had done.

"You didn't know." replied Claes, "How was the mission?"

"Just killed a member of the Informal Anarchist Federation. In and out but earlier Hilshire and I were in Ferrara tracking down a business man who used to be a member of the Red Brigades then when we found him the guy took off. We had to follow him through Veneto and into Friuli-Venezia Giulia before tracking him to Trieste. We finally killed him before he could sneak across the border to Slovenia. Then we got back to Rome and Jean tells us to kill this anarchist planning before we have time to come back here. To top it all off we had to stake out his apartment for hours before he finally came out. I'm wiped out." said Triela falling onto her bed.

"Sounds like you had fun." said Claes teasingly.

"Very funny." laughed Triela, "What about you?"

"Beatrice and I are trying to grow dill in our garden. That's all that's new for me." answered Claes.

"Read any new books?" asked Triela.

"I've read everything here twice already." answered Claes.

"That stinks." replied Triela pulling herself off of the bed, "You could always try to get more books."

"Jean would never go for it. He would see it as frivolous." said Claes.

"If only they'd let us girls have computers." said Triela now getting her clothes for bed.

"We'd spend all out time on YouTube, Twitter and Facebook while neglecting our studies and missions." said Claes and both roommates shared a laugh.

"Besides, one of the girls might try an online dating site and it'd be somebody who works here." added Triela.

"God knows how awkward it'd be if that happened and you're date ended up being Jean." said Claes and both girls shared another laugh.

"I'm getting ready for bed." said Triela grabbing her nightgown and heading to the bathroom to change.

"Goodnight." said Claes trying to fall back asleep but unfortunately she was awake most of the night.

* * *

"Another day." sighed Claes as she awoke the next day. Sitting up in her bed the girls stretched before climbing down the ladder from the top of her bunk bed. Triela was gone probably out with Hilshire. Looking out the window she saw it was raining cats and dogs meaning that gardening was out of the question though with Beatrice and Bernardo killing a mafia boss today it didn't matter anyway. Claes looked over at her paintings and tried to work up the enthusiasm to paint but simply couldn't. Claes got dressed and went to the infirmary where she preformed her usual medical tests. Upon returning to her room Claes looked around for a book she hadn't read in a while eventually settling on the novel David Copperfield by Charles Dickens.

"Hey Claes." said Triela as she entered the room after her mission.

"Not much time to rest after yesterday." noted Claes as she climbed up on her bed and opened the book.

"It was much easier today. The guy was a total novice and when we confronted him he feel to his knees begging us to spare his life. It's was sad actually. Of course we couldn't spare him so I killed the guy." answered Triela.

"Business is business." replied Claes opening her book to it's first page.

"Exactly. Nothing I could do. The rain was the worst part. Poor Rico is running laps for missing several targets during practice this morning." said Triela.

"That's the way Jean is." shrugged Claes.

"Yup." agreed Triela who noticed the book, "What are you reading?"

"David Copperfield by Charles Dickens." answered Claes.

"What's it about?" asked Triela.

"The story traces the life of young Englishman David Copperfield from youth to adulthood. Along the way he faces many villainous people including his step-father Edward Murdstone." began Claes.

"That sounds like a villainous name." laughed Triela, "Sorry for interrupting you."

"It's fine and is a perfect name for a villain. Murdstone has a malevolent sound to it." replied Claes but before she could continue their bedroom door opened.

"Triela!" cried Henrietta bursting into the room.

"What's wrong?" asked Triela as the crying brunette threw herself at her bronze-skinned comrade.

"Jose is mad at me!" cried Henrietta as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What happened?" asked Triela knowing how prone Henrietta was to outbursts when she though Jose was angry at her.

As Henrietta began to tell her story it became clear that Jose was not mad at her but she was simply overreacting as she often does when ever Jose doesn't act as totally lovey-dovey to her.

"I think you're overreacting Henrietta." said Triela stroking he younger girl's hair but it clearly wasn't working as well as she would have hoped.

"No...he hates me...Jose is mad at me and...wants..a new...cyborg." cried Henrietta.

"I'm going find somewhere more..secluded. I'll catch up with you later." said Claes who got up and headed for the door.

"Thanks." replied Triela sarcastically as Claes left.

* * *

Now gone from her own room Claes searched for somewhere to sit and read her book but the headquarters of a counter-terrorist agency that is hard to find. Eventually she found herself walking by a room with several employees talking.

"I heard the North Korean mouthpiece, the Korean Central News Agency, saying they've got some long-range missile and were bragging about nuking Seoul or Tokyo." said a voice Claes recognized as Alessandro.

"If they do that the South Korean Army and JSDF will kick the crap out of North Korea." replied another voice she recognized as Alfonso.

"Not to mention the Americans." added Amadeo.

"If they get involved won't China help North Korea?" asked Giorgio.

"They have trade relations with the US so I doubt it." answered Hilshire.

"Then again the Chinese have always defended North Korea so they might not have a choice." said Marco.

"In that case we're all screwed." replied Alessandro.

"Not to mention Israel and Iran are ready to destroy one another. If the Iranian government doesn't strike first the Israeli government will." said Alfonso.

"Now I heard a Russian general is talking of a preemptive strike against the missile defenses in Central Europe." said Priscilla.

"I hope that won't happen but who knows." sighed Marco.

"It might happen. I doubt Putin backs it but a rogue general might. Then again Putin is a master of dirty politics. Part of the reason I left Russia to start with." replied Olga.

"Let's not forget the deep tension between Pakistan and India especially over Kashmir. Both of those countries also have nuclear weapons." said Alessandro.

"And of course we're part of the nuclear weapons sharing from NATO. God knows how bad it'd be if the Padania got any of the nukes the Americans have given us." said Marco.

"If there is a nuclear war they're won't be anymore fish." said Claes to herself though she couldn't remember why that was upsetting to her.

Claes kept looking for a secluded area of the Agency so she could read her book in peace. As she walked she noticed Dr. Bianchi walking down the hallway opposite her.

"Hello Claes." said Dr. Bianchi as he walked down the hallway.

"Hello Dr. Bianchi." replied Claes as she walked by.

"What are you reading?" asked Bianchi as he noticed the book Claes was holding.

"I'm trying to read David Copperfield but I can't find anywhere quieter enough to read it." answered Claes, "Henrietta came crying to Triela so I had to leave my room."

"If I remember correctly from when I first joined the Agency there's an old bomb shelter from the Cold War. It was built in the late 1950s for fear of a nuclear attack by the Soviet Union." replied Bianchi, "It's on the edge of the compound surrounded by trees."

"I'll check it out tomorrow." said Claes, "Thank you."

"No problem." replied Bianchi and with that the two parted ways.

Claes eventually went back to her room and found only Triela who explained she calmed Henrietta down and convinced her to talk to Jose. Claes the read her book then had dinner. After dinner she returned to her room and managed to finish a painting she had begun days ago. Then Claes went to bed and slept for eight and a half hours before waking up the next morning.

* * *

"Morning." said Claes as she climbed out of her bed but only got a semi-audible groan from Triela still half-awake.

Claes began her day as usual: first she showered and changed her clothes then got breakfast. After that she began a new painting until Beatrice was available allowing the two work on their garden for an hour until they had to part ways. Claes did her routine medical exams and gave Dr. Bianchi a smile before returning to her room where she picked the The Life and Voyages of Christopher Columbus by Washington Irving. Claes then left the dorm sneaking out to the wooded part of the compound.

"There it is." said Claes upon discovering the shelter. There was no structure standing just a steel square ten feet by ten feet. In the center a round mound sat with a large hand wheel on the top.

"I guess this is how I get in." said Claes who turned the wheel and opened the hatch. She then climbed down the ladder into the shelter. The inside of the shelter was simply four cement walls, several shelters of food, an old map of Europe that featured Yugoslavia, Czechoslovakia, the Soviet Union, and a 50s radio.

"If I just spruce this place up I can make this my little secret place." said Claes to herself as she sat back and read her book after which she took a nap. Upon waking Claes knew she would have to return to the dorm soon but decided to delay her departure by seeing if the radio worked.

("This is an emergency broadcast from Rai Radio 1.") came a male voice over the radio.

"This can't be good." said Claes as she waited for more information.

("North Korea launched a nuclear strike today across the board into South Korea and across the ocean at Japan. In response both countries have begun bombing the isolated communist dictatorship. In response the Chinese have begun to shoot missiles at South Korea and Japan and now the Untied States has begun attacking China. We can now confirm both countries are using nuclear weapons against the other. South of that India and Pakistan have begun firing nuclear missiles at each other as have Israel and Iran while an all out Palestinian uprising has engulfed the Jewish State. In Latin America, Southeast Asia, Oceania, Africa and Europe war, civil war and revolution has created a nightmarish scene. We can also confirm that Padania terrorists have taken hold of nuclear weapons given to Italy by the United States as part of the NATO nuclear weapons sharing program which has led the government to strike first. We can confirm Milan, Turin, Venice and Florence have been struck by nuclear bombs launched by our government. We can't be sure if the Padania will fire back so please find shelter-")

"What the hell?" asked Claes before a massive explosion shook the entire shelter to its foundation.

Claes climbed out of the shelter and to her horror found the entire Social Welfare Agency gone. Well it was clear the blast didn't hit the Agency it was close enough to be obliterated. Claes found her garden blackened and vegetation dead. She reached what was left of the buildings and wondered through the rubble knowing everybody there was dead. She eventually reached her room and found what was left of Triela spread across the grounds. Not being able to stomach the sight, Claes left and headed towards Rome which had been flattened.

"Not a red balloon in sight." noted Claes looking up at the sky before entering the former capital nicknamed the Eternal City. Now that title seemed cruelly mocking. She passed by the ruins of what were once buildings from Parliament to a day-care center until she reached what was once a supermarket.

"As least I'll be well feed." said Claes entering the ruins before enjoying a meal made from various food items in the store topped with a glass of wine. After her meal Claes wandered around Rome looking for survivors and finding none until eventually nightfall came.

"I'll get rebuilding tomorrow." yawned Claes as she walked into what was once a hotel and threw herself on the nearest bed sleeping.

* * *

"Another day of solitude." sighed Claes as she awoke. It had been several days, or so it seemed since Claes had no way of keeping track of time anymore, since the nuclear nightmare that destroyed Rome and probably most of the world.

"It's funny." said Claes as she began to wonder through the city, "I wanted solitude and quiet so I could read and now I have it but at what cost? All of my friends are dead. Being alone is different from being lonely."

"You aren't alone." came a male voice seemingly out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" asked Claes looking around for the voice.

"I've always been looking out for you if I wasn't here physically." replied the disembodied voice.

"How do you how me?" asked Claes wandering through the streets looking for this voice.

"I'd never forget my fratello." answered the voice.

"Are you my handler?" asked Claes.

"I was but that was in the past." answered the voice, "I have to go now. Maybe we can go fishing again like the old days."

"Don't leave!" cried out Claes but got no reply. Dejected, Claes looked up and saw she was in front of the Angelica Library. Heading inside Claes found a treasure-trove of books in excellent condition. She grabbed armful after armful outside where she stacked them to her height.

"I have enough books here to last more than a year." smiled Claes beaming, "Not only that but I have all the time in the world."

Claes reached up to grab a copy of Arabian Nights off the top of the pile nearest to her. As she pulled the book down it slipped out of her hand and fell to the ground. When Claes bent over to pick it up her glasses fell off her face and smashed on the ground.

"That's not fair. That's not fair at all. There was time now. There was all the time I needed...! That's not fair!" cried out Claes before making a realization, "The Agency fixed my vision. I can see fine without my glasses."

Claes then sat down on the steps of the former library and began reading. As she did the ghost of Enrica Croce appeared nearby.

"The best laid plans of mice and men...and Claes...the girl who only wanted peace and solitude and made the greatest sacrifice to get it. She may seem happy now but it shall pass for Claes now resides in not only the ruins of Rome but a special place...the Twilight Zone."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that story because I struggled a little. I'm sorry if there was too much of me explaining thing but with one person dialogue was hard. The scene where Triela and Claes were talking about computers and going on a date only to have it be Jean is a nod to another story called the Lighter Side which you can find in my favorites section. I recommend it because it's hilarious. This chapter was based on the classic Twilight Zone episode "Time enough at last" which is one of the most famous episodes and will be the most famous episode I base a chapter on because they're played out and it's be predictable and cliche of me to do lots of them. So lesser know episodes will be covered here. I hope you like Enrica taking the role of Rod Sterling here as well. It was going to be either her or Elsa and I choice her though that doesn't mean Elsa won't appear later on. Anyway, so there is the first chapter and next week I start chapter two. I hope you keeping reading and please review. Seriously, reviews keep me motivated and if I think nobody is reading or if I get no feedback then why waste my time. So please review.


	2. Unbearable

A/N: So I am back with chapter two of "GSG: The Twilight Zone". I have reworked my schedule a bit so I can bring you two chapters of Gunslinger Girl this month. Now is this story and in ten days is chapter two of "Second Chance". Also I need to make two correction: first I haven't been able to find episodes of the Twilight Zone on YouTube anymore (must have gone into the Twilight Zone) and two the creator of the Twilight Zone is Rod Serling now Sterling and I believe my auto-correct was behind that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

At a small cafe in Rome things were seemingly normal. It was a sunny afternoon and at this cafe people were eating, drinking and enjoying the nice weather in Rome. It was December and a few days before Christmas but the weather was slightly above seasonal so it wasn't as cold as too be expected. However, hidden among this seemingly normal was a scene that was not normal: a cyborg assassin and her handler.

"Man these Padania are too making things too easy." said Triela as she sipped her cappuccino.

"I believe these were probably newer recruits with little experience before which is why tracking them down and killing them was so easy." replied Hilshire as sat drinking a coffee across from his little sister.

"They're getting desperate. We've hit the Padania so hard lately they've lowered their standards and it's really showing." said Triela, "Of course that's not really a bad thing."

"Indeed. If this pattern keeps going then we might be able to actually end this war." said Hilshire as a cafe employee began stringing up Christmas lights near the two agents.

"It's almost that time of the year again." noted Triela as a grin came across her face.

"I'm fully aware. I'm going to get your present tonight." said Hilshire.

"Please, I already know you're going to get me a bear. You always do every year." said Triela.

"You're right." admitted Hilshire.

"I already know what I'm going to name it." said Triela.

"What?" asked Hilshire as Triela finished off her beverage.

"Nero." answered the girl.

"You're going to name it after one of the most sadistic Roman Emperors." said Hilshire caught off guard.

"He was a brutal tyrant but he did rebuild Rome with his own money after the Great Fire. Plus, I like the way Nero sounds." replied Triela.

"He's your bear so I guess you can do as you please." said Hilshire as she finished his coffee and the two departed having already paid when they got their drinks. As they walked away the ghost of Enrica Croce appeared across the street watching them.

"Triela and Victor Hilshire, a fratello of the Social Welfare Agency. Hilshire has a tradition of sorts giving Triela a teddy bear every Christmas. This one will be named Nero which will be fitting because her bear this year will be as every bit ruthless as the Roman Emperor for which he is named."

* * *

"Man you wouldn't believe some of the lines out there." said Jose as he walked into the Agency carrying a bag.

"Is that for Henrietta?" asked Priscilla taking an interest in anything related to the girls.

"Yeah. It's some clothes and perfume for her. There's also a bottle of perfume for her to give to Rico." answered Jose.

"It's good to know somebody will give Rico a gift on Christmas." said Olga.

"You know Jean isn't the type for Christmas spirit." said Jose trying to readjust his clothes.

"Was it really that bad?" asked Hilshire.

"Yeah. I hope you got Triela her teddy bear already because if you haven't you might be too late." answered Jose.

"Oh God. She'll kill me if I don't get it." said Hilshire half-comical and half-serious.

"You better move fast then." said Marco.

"I'll head out right after work." said Hilshire who did heading directly to the store where he purchased the bears.

* * *

"Hello Victor, glad to see you." said Luigi the small old man who ran the store.

"I need a bear for Triela." said Hilshire.

"Sorry Victor but I sold out early this year. There was a real rush." said Luigi.

"I'll have to keep looking then." said Hilshire.

"Good luck." replied Luigi but after hours of looking Hilshire still had no bear.

"Damn. Triela will kill me if I don't give her that bear." moaned Hilshire as he headed to his car in the dark night sky.

"You need a teddy bear?" asked a voice as a man with a large scar on his face emerged from the shadows holding a bag.

"Who are you?" asked Hilshire putting his right hand behind his back and grabbing the handle of his gun.

"I have what you desire." said the man who pulled out a red teddy bear from his bag.

"Where did you get that?" asked Hilshire who wouldn't admit it but was getting slightly desperate.

"It's an old possession of mine but I'll gladly give it you to." answered the man who sounded like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"How much do you want?" asked Hilshire questing this man's mental stability.

"It's free." said the man handing the bear to Hilshire.

"Thank you so much." said Hilshire happily.

"Don't mention it." said the man who ran off around the corner.

"Weird guy but still nice." said Hilshire before getting in his car and leaving.

"That demon bear is finally gone!" cried the former bear own has he ran down the sidewalk happily.

* * *

A few days later on Christmas morning there was jubilation at the Social Welfare Agency. The agents still had work because not even the Padania took Christmas off so everyone was still required to come into work. On the bright side that gave the members of Section 2 and the handlers the rare chance of being around the girls with real peace. Even Jean was spending time with Rico.

"Merry Christmas girls." said Hilshire as he opened the door to the room shared by Claes and Triela.

"Merry Christmas Hilshire." replied both girls as the German man reached into his bag.

"Here you go. Merry Christmas." said Hilshire pulling out the bear and giving it to his fratello.

"Thanks Hilshire." said Triela taking the bear as Hilshire gave a book, _The Best Works of Alexander Pope_, to Claes.

"And this is Marcus Aurelius. Everyone this is Nero." said Triela finishing introducing her new bear.

"You really take these bears serious." laughed Hilshire.

"Shut it." snapped Triela.

"I wonder what the other got?" asked Claes aloud.

"Let's find out." replied Triela and the two headed out leaving Hilshire alone.

"I wish I could thank that guy for giving me this even if he was an oddball." said Hilshire as he picked up Nero.

"My name is Nero, and I don't like you." came a male voice.

"Who said that?" asked Hilshire looking around.

"I did." answered the voice coming from the bear in his hands.

"I didn't think this thing could talk." said Hilshire.

"I can't. Then again I'm not supposed to hate but I hate you." replied Nero.

"This is some kind of a trick?" asked Hilshire as he began looking all over Nero for a speaker.

"It's as real as real can be." answered Nero.

"It's Triela playing a trick on me." said Hilshire throwing the bear on the table.

"Hey Hilshire." said Triela returning with Claes, Henrietta, Rico and Angelica.

"You really thought you'd get one over on me." said Hilshire with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" asked Triela.

"Pretending that bear can talk. Tell me all those things." answered Hilshire.

"I didn't say anything." replied Triela shrugging her shoulders.

"Whatever you say." said Hilshire chuckling.

* * *

"Why would Triela say she hates you though?" asked Jose after Hilshire had just finished recanting his conversation with Nero.

"She's just messing with me." said Hilshire waving it off.

"That sounds weird to me." said Marco.

"Really malicious for Triela." added Jose.

"She's always been like that. It's just the way Triela is. We bicker but neither of us mean anything by it." said Hilshire.

"It just sounds really weird for her." noted Priscilla.

"It'll be fine." said Hilshire as he dismissed his colleague's worries and headed off.

"Just be careful." warned Olga as Hilshire walked away.

* * *

Hilshire caught up on paperwork for the rest of the day while Triela dotted on her new teddy bear. As night fell he decided to head home for the night. But as he walked to the door he tripped and face planted on the concrete ground.

"Dammit!" snapped Hilshire as he felt blood trickle down his face before looking to see what he tripped on and finding Nero laying to the ground, "Is Triela really out to hurt me?"

"No, but I am." answered the same voice from before.

"And who are you?" asked the German.

"It's Nero." answered the bear.

"Teddy bears can't talk." said Hilshire.

"I can." replied Nero, "My old girl's owner didn't think bears could talk either. All I ever wanted was to be loved and spend time with her but he didn't like me. He threw me away and tried to separate us so I tried to kill him. I failed at my first few attempts but did improve. Unfortunately, he pawned me off on an unsuspecting sucker before I could finish the job."

"I'll bite, who did he pawn you off on?" asked Hilshire.

"You. Now Triela is my girl and I won't risk you getting in the way like he did. Consider this your one and only warning: leave Triela or else you're dead." answered the bear menacingly.

"Victor what happened?" asked Jean as he and Jose came out to see their colleague bleeding.

"I tripped over this." answered Hilshire holding the bear.

"That's the bear you gave Triela." said Jose recognizing it.

"Yeah. I must have hit my head pretty bad because I swear this thing was threatening me." laughed Hilshire as he stood up.

"Didn't you say Triela used the bear to threaten you earlier?" asked Jose.

"Your cyborg threatened you?" asked Jean concerned.

"I thought so but...it sounds funny but Nero was threatening me. He told me if I didn't leave Triela he'd kill me and tripping me was my warning." answered Hilshire not even believing it himself.

"You should see Dr. Bianchi. It sounds like you might have a concussion." said Jean.

"I'm fine. I just need to talk to Triela tomorrow." replied Hilshire before walking off.

* * *

"Have you seen Nero?" asked Triela as she torn room apart looking for her bear, "I had him yesterday but he vanished last night and I can't find him anywhere."

"Not since you put it with the other bears last night." answered Claes as their bedroom door opened and Hilshire entered.

"I'm guessing you want this back." said the man holding Nero.

"Where did you find him?" asked Triela taking the bear and hugging it.

"I tripped on him outside and fell face first on the concrete." answered Triela.

"Why was he out there?" asked Triela.

"I don't know but "he" began threatening me again." answered Hilshire.

"I think you got brain damage when you fell." said Triela.

"I don't get why you're doing this to me. You and I bicker but this is going to extremes even for you." said Hilshire.

"What are you babbling on about?" asked Triela.

"The voice coming from the bear threatening me then Nero tripping me on the ground. If you have a problem you can simply talk to me." answered Hilshire.

"I'm not the one behind this!" snapped Triela.

"Then it must be the stuffed animal!" shot back Hilshire.

"I think you've lost it!" replied Triela.

"Just be honest!" yelled Hilshire.

"Guys calm down." said Claes peering up from her book.

"Stay out of it!" snapped both Hilshire and Triela in unison.

"Oh brother." said Claes as she reburied her face back into her book.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" yelled Triela.

"You know exactly what I what I mean!" snapped Hilshire.

"Get out of my room!" yelled Triela.

"Fine." huffed Hilshire before he stormed out.

"I have no clue what got into him." sighed Triela who spent the rest of the day avoiding her fratello.

* * *

"Man I have no clue what's gotten in Triela and of curse she won't say a thing." sighed Hilshire as he sat at the desk in his room doing paperwork and avoiding his girl who it seemed was out for his life.

"I've done nothing to anger her." said Hilshire to himself as a knock came on his door. When the man answered Nero the bear lay at his feet.

"Oh great this again. Well let's go inside." said Hilshire picking up the bear, closing the door behind him and putting the bear on the desk next to him beside his plate of half-eaten chicken.

"What the hell does Triela have against me?" asked Hilshire as he put his hand over his face.

"She has nothing against you Mr. Hilshire but I do." answered the same haunting voice.

"Let me guess, you're going to try and kill me now?" asked Hilshire as he scoffed at the stuffed toy.

"Yes I am." answered Nero as he stood up, grabbed the knife of the nearby plate and lunged at the startled Hilshire.

"I warned you." said Nero sadistically as he tried to stab Hilshire in the heart only to be grabbed by the German and thrown against the wall.

"It was you the whole time!" cried out Hilshire amazed.

"Bingo!" cried Nero as he again lunged at Hilshire with the knife again.

"You really think killing me will make Triela love you?" asked Hilshire as he struggled with the bear.

"I'll make her love me one way or another." answered Nero as Hilshire threw the bear against the wall then quickly jumped on him and began choking his stuffed neck when the door opened.

"Victor?" asked Jose as he and a group of agents and cyborgs had come to see what the noise was about as said man looked at the gathered group.

"This damn bear is alive. He wants me dead so he can have Triela to himself!" cried out Hilshire turning his sight back to the bear who was lifeless.

"Real menacing." said Alfonso sarcastically.

"He's alive." repeated Hilshire.

"What is going on?" asked a familiar voice causing the crowd to part as Jean Croce made his way to the door.

"This bear is alive and it tried to kill me." answered Hilshire.

"Is this a joke?" asked Jean.

"It's true! This bear is alive and he wants me dead!" cried Hilshire as Jean marched over and grabbed the man by his collar.

"Get a hold of yourself Victor! It's just a toy!" yelled Jean who grabbed the bear from his hands.

"But-" muttered Hilshire.

"I'll see you in my office first thing tomorrow." said Jean as he left handing the bear to Triela as he did so.

"You've lost it Hilshire." said Triela visibly upset before storming off.

* * *

The next morning Hilshire found himself facing down his boss. Jean was not pleased by what happened the night before and he wanted answers from Hilshire.

"So what exactly happened last night?" asked Jean.

"I told the truth. Nero tried to kill me." answered Hilshire.

"I'm not playing around." said Jean.

"I'm not playing around. Nero told me his old owner's father tried to keep them apart so he tried to kill him but the guy pawned him off on me. Nero told me he would kill me before so I couldn't come between him and Triela! You have to believe me!" replied Hilshire frantically.

"This isn't like you Victor. The whole time you've been here you've never acted like this." said Jean.

"I'm being honest." replied Hilshire disheartened.

"I think the pressure of work is getting to you. A vacation might do you good." said the blonde man."

"But sir-" protested Hilshire only to be cut off.

"You are a good agent and you and Triela are probably the best fratello here. I don't want to see such talent wasted so take this time off." said Jean.

"I don't want to miss work." said Hilshire.

"Then I'll give you a mission and hopefully that will take your mind off things." replied Jean pulling out a file and handing it to Hilshire, "We don't have a verified name but we know he's a high-ranking member of the Naples mafia. Mario Bossi might be able to help on this so you can contact him."

"How do we kill him?" asked Hilshire.

"This is potassium cyanide. Just slip it into his drink and kill him." answered Jean handing Hilshire the vile of poison, "After this take the next day off at least. I'd hate to see such a talented team go down like this." answered Jean.

"I understand." said Hilshire who left and headed to the room of his angry cyborg, "Triela."

"She's not talking to you." replied Claes from behind the door.

"Triela we have a mission in Naples." said Hilshire who then heard Triela whisper to Claes.

"What is it?" asked Claes.

"We have to poison a high ranking mafia member. We don't have a name but we do have a picture." answered Hilshire who heard more whispering.

"When do we leave?" asked Claes.

"Right away. Get ready and I'll call Mario Bossi for help." answered Hilshire who heard even more whispering.

"She'll meet you outside in five minutes." replied Claes.

"Great." said Hilshire anticipating an unpleasant trip mission.

* * *

After an awkward silent trip south the two agents checked into their hotel room. They entered their room and began unpacking as Hilshire called Mario Bossi.

"I just talked to Mario and he's going to meet us here in a few hours." said Hilshire as he hung up his cellphone.

"How did you get in here?" asked Triela with a giggle as Hilshire turned around to see her holding Nero the bear.

"Why did you take that bear with you on a mission?" asked Hilshire upset and slightly afraid at the same time.

"I didn't. Claes must have packed him." answered Triela.

"Or that damn bear packed it's self." said Hilshire pulling out a pistol from his waistband.

"What's that for?" asked Triela getting concerned.

"I'm going to shoot that bear and get rid of it." answered Hilshire.

"No way! I love Nero and you aren't going to hurt him!" protested Triela getting in between her handler and the bear.

"Then I'll just dump him on somebody like the ex-owner did to me." said Hilshire putting the gun back in his waistband.

"Nero isn't going anywhere." said Triela cuddling the bear.

"I'm keeping my eye on that bear." said Hilshire who then walked away keeping his eyes on Nero.

That night Hilshire and Triela both went to bed early. Triela slept well but Hilshire slept with one eye open and his gun under his pillow.

* * *

"Finally woke up huh?" asked Triela as Hilshire drug himself out of bed at 10:00 in the morning which was three-and-a-half hours after his companion.

"Please tell me there's coffee." said Hilshire rubbing his heavy eyes after which he saw a familiar bear sitting on the table near Triela.

"Yeah." said Triela pointing to the pot, "Trouble sleeping."

"Yeah." replied Hilshire as he poured the coffee.

"Hilshire, why are you acting this way?" asked Triela causing the German to choke on his coffee.

"I have no clue." answered Hilshire with a sigh.

"You can't really believe Nero is out to kill you." said Triela.

"I have no idea anymore. I just don't know." said Hilshire.

"I really think you do need a break." said Triela.

"It probably would do me good. After this we'll take the week off and stay in Naples." replied Hilshire.

"Are you sure Jean will be okay with that?" asked Triela.

"Giving us a vacation was his original idea while this mission was mine. I'm sure he'll be fine with it." answered Hilshire.

"Glad to hear it." replied Triela.

"Sorry for the way I've been acting lately." said Hilshire swallowing his pride a bit.

"It's alright Hilshire." replied Triela, "You might want to shower first."

"You can go first." said Hilshire.

"I already have." said Triela, "You shower and I'll pack for both of us."

"Sure." chuckled Hilshire who took a quick shower while Triela packed. When the German man finished he left the bathroom in a white bathrobe and headed for his room to changed when he spotted a cup of tea sitting for the table and a piece of paper with his name on it.

"Hurry up or we'll miss Mr. Bossi!" called out Triela from her room.

"I am. You make me tea and then don't give me a second to drink it!" called back Hilshire who then took a big drink of the tea.

"I didn't make tea." replied Triela as Hilshire felt a pain in his stomach before doubling over and collapsing on the floor.

"Oh Victor, you can't say I didn't warn you." said Nero as he climbed on the table and gloated over the man, "You should have taken my warning but you didn't and hear you are."

"What is going on out here?" asked Triela emerging from her room to find Hilshire on the floor and Nero standing on the table.

"I'm simply removing the person keeping us apart." answered Nero as he held out the now empty vile of potassium cyanide Jean had given Hilshire who lay dead on the hotel floor.

"You are alive." said Triela is horror.

"And now that Hilshire is gone there's nobody to keep us apart." replied Nero.

"You bastard! How dare you hurt my fratello!" cried out Triela who grabbed Nero by the throat and began shaking him.

"If you won't love me then I'll kill!" cried out Nero who grabbed the sleeves of Triela and pulled her head into the table. Nero broke free and lunged at Triela but she grabbed him, turned and with one kick punted Nero out the window, over the balcony and to the ground below.

"What in the world?" asked Mario Bossi as he felt something bounce off his head and have Nero fall into his arms, "This would be a nice gift for Mimi. I guess Hilshire isn't showing up. Oh well."

As Triela ran to get help for Hilshire and Mario Bossi left with the stuffed bear restarting the cycle, the ghost of Enrica Croce appeared on the hotel balcony watching Mario Bossi leave with Nero.

"Teddy bears are not meant to anamorphic but then again Nero is no ordinary teddy bear. A toy with a soul that only wanted love but instead was denied this which caused him to become bitter. This led him to assault, attempted murder and now homicide. Mr. Bossi better allow Mimi all the time she desires to play with him for the bear he carries is one that was built in a factory...in the Twilight Zone".

A/N: So chapter two is done and if you didn't figure it out this was based on the Twilight Zone episode "Living Doll". I have done chapter two of "Second Chance" which will be up in ten days then a hiatus will ensue. In early October I return to this story then return to "Second Chance" at the end of the month. After that I'll be going back and forth on both stories. Anyway, I hope you check out my other works and please review!


	3. The Wall

A/N: Looks who back a month early. I've become burned out in regards to my other story "Neon Genesis Striker" so I've decided to return to my two Gunslinger Girl stories. The events of this chapter occur after the raid of Cristiano mansion and before the arrival of Petra. This will be first story starring Angelica and Marco in the main roles so without further ado here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl or the Twilight Zone nor do I own "The Wall" by Pink Floyd

At the Social Welfare Agency it was another day of training and terrorist hunting. While everybody was either busy or on missions Marco and Angelica had just finished work at the indoor gun range as the latter was recovering from another trip to the infirmary for complications from the conditioning.

"How was I Marco?" asked the young girl craving admiration from her handler as most cyborgs did.

"You're improving but you'll still be a while before you can return to active duty." answered Marco as they exited the gun range.

"Well that's great to hear." said Priscilla who was outside waiting for the two.

"I'm not surprised to see you here." said Marco not oblivious to the former cop's affection to the girls particularly Angelica.

"Glad to see you'll be back soon." said Priscilla warmly to Angelica.

"Thank you." replied Angelica bubbly.

"We're done for now. You can return to your room now." said Marco and with that Angelica was off.

"It's good to see you and Angelica are getting close again." said Priscilla.

"Yeah. As much as I want to avoid it I can't help get close to Angelica." replied Marco as the ghost of Enrica Croce appeared on the gun range behind them.

"One little girl named Angelica. A cyborg assassin for the Social Welfare Agency and the younger sister of Marco Toni. This fratello is the oldest in the Agency and thanks to the frail health of Angelica it has been tested. But, now their relationship will go through it's most trying test yet."

* * *

Upon returning to her room, Angelica began to clean her guns so they wouldn't jam. As she did though a bullet fell to the ground and rolled to the base of the wall. When Angelica went over to the wall she picked it up but the bullet slipped out of her fingers and fell halfway through the wall before falling back onto the ground.

"What the-?" asked a confused Angelica reaching out and putting her hand through the solid wall.

Angelica was puzzled by this so she grabbed her M-A1 pistol and stepped through the wall. Upon doing so she found herself on a vast, barren plain in the middle of a dark void.

"Holy macaroni." marveled Angelica who began walking around but soon got herself lost.

* * *

In their bedroom, Henrietta and Rico were relaxing after working hard all day. The former was practicing her violin while the latter cleaning her own weapons on the order of Jean. Things were completely usual when all of a sudden both girls heard a cry for help.

"Did you hear that?" asked Henrietta putting her violin in it's case and grabbing her FNP90.

"Yeah. It sounded like Angelica." answered Rico grabbing her CZ-75 pistol and going with Henrietta to their comrade's room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the room shared by Triela and Claes a similar scene was unfolding. Claes was painting because Beatrice was on a mission with Bernardo and Triela was lying in her bed reading a book.

"What are you painting?" asked Triela.

"A serene picture of the Hohenzollern Castle just outside Stuttgart, Germany." answered Claes.

"The former residents of the Hohenzollern family. The dynasty that were nobles and eventually Kings of Prussia and Kaisers of Germany." replied Triela.

"Don't forget their relatives were the Kings of Romania." added Claes, "What are you reading?"

"This month's issue of The Economist. I made Hilshire get me a subscription, though he actually liked the idea." answered Triela but at that moment both girls were interrupted by a crying.

"That sounds like Angelica." said Claes.

"Let's go." replied Triela grabbing her H&K P7 handgun and taking of with her roommate to Angelica's room were they found Henrietta and Rico who had just arrived themselves.

"Let's go." said Triela with a whisper before she shoved the door and open and the three armed cyborgs were able to quickly clear the room.

"I don't see anything." said Claes as the girls could find no trace of Angelica.

("_Help me!_") cried the distressed girl her voice echoing.

"Where are you?" asked Triela.

("_I'm in the wall by my bed_.") answered Angelica.

"You're in the wall." replied Triela confused.

("_Put your hand against it._") said Angelica.

"I'll do it." replied Claes who walked up to the wall and reached up only to be shocked, as were the other three, when her hand went right through.

"How could that happening?" asked Henrietta.

"I don't know but it shouldn't be." said Claes.

"Henrietta and Rico you two need to find someone here to help us. I'm afraid this is over even our heads." said Triela.

("_But, what about me?_") asked Angelica clearly terrified.

"Triela and I will stay right here." replied Claes as the two younger cyborg left.

("_Please get me out of here._") begged Angelica.

"We will don't worry." replied Triela soothingly, "Now, if we could just figure out how."

("_Will I be okay?_") asked Angelica nervously.

"You'll be fine." answered Triela.

"I hope you're right." said Claes softly.

"Hush." whispered Triela.

("_I'm really scared guys."_) whimpered Angelica.

"We'll get you out in no time."said replied Triela.

"How?" asked Claes in a soft voice trying not to freak Angelica out any more than she already was.

"I have no clue." answered Triela honestly.

("_Does anybody else know I'm here?_") asked Angelica.

"Henrietta and Rico went for help." answered Claes.

("_That's good_") replied Angelica relieved.

"How are you holding up?" asked Claes.

("_I'm really scared but otherwise okay._") answered Angelica as Henrietta and Rico returned with Jean, Jose, Hilshire and Marco.

"Okay we're here, what did you want to show us?" asked Jose.

"Angelica is stuck in the some sort of other dimension after entering through a portal in her wall." answered Claes.

"We don't have time for your games." said Jean irritated.

"We're serious." said Rico.

"Yeah, Angelica is stuck in the wall." added Henrietta.

"You girls can play whatever games you like but we're busy." replied Hilshire.

"If it's a game how can I do this?" asked Triela putting her part of her right arm through the portal for a minute before withdrawing it.

"That's not possible!" said Jose as all four handlers stood in awe at this sight.

("_Marco, are you there?_") asked Angelica from inside the other dimension.

"I'm right here Angelica." answered Marco running up to the wall.

("_Please get me out of here!_") answered Angelica crying.

"We will don't worry." replied Marco.

"How exactly are we going to get her out?" asked Jose to his brother and de facto second-in command.

"I'll need to figure that out." answered Jean actually puzzled as to the answer himself.

"The only doctors we have are medical ones so this is out of their scope." sighed Hilshire.

"How did this happen?" asked Marco.

("_When I got back to my room I began cleaning my gun but a bullet fell and part of it passed through the wall. I took my pistol and entered to investigate but got lost in the darkness._") answered Angelica.

"What's going on here?" asked Olga noticing the gathering and entering the room.

"Angelica is trapped in another dimension." answered Jose.

"How is that possible?" asked Olga having trouble believing this.

"She went through this portal." said Triela again putting her arm through the wall.

("_Please get me out of here._") pleaded Angelica scared.

"We will." replied Marco.

"It just so happens I live in the same apartment building as a professor at Sapienza University of Rome with a doctorate as a physicist. He might be able to help us." said the Russian woman.

"We have no choice. You call him and I'll tell Director Lorenzo. There's no way we could keep him in the dark." said Jean.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later a group had gathered outside Angelica's bedroom. With Olga calling her neighbor and Jean informing Lorenzo of the situation word had spread quickly around Section 2 about Angelica's situation.

"Angelica, this is Priscilla let me know if you hear me." said the former police officer as she stood extremely worried by the wall/portal.

("_I'm here Priscilla. I can here you, but I can't see anything._") replied Angelica.

"Don't worry Angelica we'll have you out of there in no time." said Priscilla as Olga made her way through the crowd with her neighbor.

"Jean, this is him." said Olga introducing the man.

"It's a pleasure to met you." said Jean shaking the hands of the man.

"Now what seems to be the issue?" asked the professor, an older man in his late-50s.

"This." answered Jean putting his arm through the portal like Triela had done earlier.

"My God, this is incredible!" cried the professor examining the portal.

("_Who's that?_") asked Angelica from inside the portal.

"He's a physicist who's come to help get you out of there." answered Marco.

"That voice came from inside the portal." said the professor amazed.

"It's a girl of ours named Angelica. She entered the portal and apparently can't find her way back. We need your help to get her back." replied Jean.

"I'll see what I can do." replied the professor who then spent fifteen minutes observing the portal.

"Well professor?" asked Priscilla.

"After examining this barrier I believe that this portal might be an entrance to the fourth dimension." answered the professor.

"Please elaborate." said Lorenzo.

"Sometimes lines in our three dimensional world end parallel with the fourth dimension rather than perpendicular like normal. I believe that happened here and as a result it opened a portal to the fourth dimension were Angelica is right now." explained the professor.

"Is there a way to get her back?" asked Jose.

"I'm sure there is someway." answered the professor.

"Hey you guys having a party without us." came the voice of Bernardo as he and Beatrice entered he room having just returned from their mission.

"Let me fill you in." said Jose who quickly caught Bernardo and Beatrice up on the situation.

"Weird. I remember hearing about something like this happening an old American TV show about some freaky zone where weird stuff happens." said Bernardo.

"Why doesn't somebody go in and get her?" asked Beatrice.

"That's what happened on the show." said Bernardo.

"I'm going." said Marco.

"It's too dangerous." replied Hilshire.

"Angelica is my girl, so I have to do this." said a determined Marco.

* * *

Meanwhile, Angelica still stood alone and afraid inside the vast, black emptiness of this new dimension. She had decided to remain still so she could be found but was none the less terrified.

"I really hope Marco finds me soon." said Angelica to herself, "But what if he doesn't? I don't want to be stuck here forever."

"No, he'll be here to save me." said Angelica before adding nervously, "I hope."

"I'm sure he will. Marco does care for me." said Angelica trying to convince herself more than anything before she felt a chill run down her spin.

"Marco did distance himself from me before. Maybe he'll just get a new cyborg and forget about me." said Angelica sadly as she began to pace in a circle.

"No. Marco does care for me. He and the others will find a way to save me." said Angelica to herself.

"But what if they've forgotten about me?" asked the girl nervously, "I'm sure they haven't they are my friends. They care about me. They'll rescue me. I hope."

* * *

Back in Angelica's bedroom Marco was getting ready to enter the portal and rescue the girl. He had only a sidearm and flashlight with him but as he tied a safety rope to his body Marco knew he wouldn't return without her.

"Remember, one tug if you in trouble and two if you have Angelica. As soon as you give us the signal we'll pull you back." said Jean.

"Right sir." said Marco who then crossed over through the portal.

"Wow. This place is massive." marveled Marco as he stared at the vast space within the void.

Marco then began looking around for Angelica but even the flashlight he was carrying offered little aid in the pitch black. After walking around carefully he decided to try and call out to Angelica.

"Angelica, it's Marco!" called the man, "Can you hear me?!"

"Marco!" cried the the girl happily from the darkness.

"Where are you?!" asked Marco hoping to follow Angelica's voice.

"I'm over here!" answered the girl.

"You have to be more specific!" replied Marco, "Just keep talking and I'll follow your voice."

"Okay. I'm glad you came Marco. " said Angelica as Marco began to walk in the direction of her voice.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Marco as he kept walking.

"You pushed me away before and I was afraid you'd do it again." answered Angelica sadly.

"I was stupid to push you away and I'm sorry for it." replied Marco, "Once we get you out of here I promise to never make that mistake again."

"Do you promise?" asked Angelica as Marco finally found her.

"Yes." answered Marco warmly and with that the two embraced before being pulled back to safety.

"I'm so glad you're back." said Priscilla relieved as she and the other cyborgs embraced Angelica while the rest of the crowd either cheered or let out a sigh of relief.

"What will we do with this room?" asked Lorenzo.

"We can't get rid of it so we'll move Angelica to another room and quarantine this one off." answered Jean while the ghost of Enrica appeared outside the window.

"Angelica. A little girl trapped in another dimension. A girl lost and then found by the man who lost and found her once before. For now, Angelica and Marco have been reunited after their encounter with the Twilight Zone."

A/N: So there's chapter three and this chapter was based on the Twilight Zone episode "Little Girl Lost". It will also be a while before my next chapter for you see I'm posting chapter three of my other Gunslinger Girl story "Second Chance" in a bit then I'm not returning to this anime again until October so the next chapter we be in November. Until then I hope you check out my other works and please review.


	4. Double Vision

A/N: I have returned from my four month hiatus bearing gifts; three new chapters of this work. I'm going to renovate my original ideas so some of what I said would be included in this work won't be. This chapters stars of favorite ballerina Petra and her handler Alessandro. The title is the name of a song by 70s rock group Foreigner.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl or the Twilight Zone. I don't own the song Double Vision either. Just a formality.

It was a dark and snowy night in Tuscany as a car tied desperately to maneuver the dangerous roads. Alessandro and Petra had gone to the region to assassinate a Padania terrorist responsible for a bombing in Florence and while the succeeded the trip home had become hazardous due to conditions that only worsened.

"Man, this weather really sucks." growled Alessandro as he fought the weather driving.

"Sandro, we need to stop. We'll be dead at this rate." said Petra as the wind whipped her face.

"I know what I'm doing Petra!" replied Alessandro.

"Reckless son of a-" mumbled Petra until the side-effect of her conditioning kicked in and she vomited making sure to puke outside the car.

"Careful." said Alessandro holding back her hair but, this momentary distraction nearly led to their car turning over.

"Look whose talking!" snapped Petra as a building came into sight.

"A hostel. We can stay there." said Alessandro managing to safely arrive at the building.

"Thank God. I'm freezing." said Petra as they exited the car.

The two grabbed their belongings and quickly darted into the building. As they headed inside they didn't notice the ghost of Enrica Croce by the door.

"A stormy night and a stop-over in a quiet hostel for shelter. That is the situation Alessandro Ricci and his cyborg Petrushka seemed to have found themselves in. Little do they know, a bus will stop her for the night including one particular passenger familiar to the redheaded cyborg." said the ghost girl

* * *

The duo quickly headed inside to escape the cold. The lobby was small with peach colored wallpaper. A clock sat on the wall as did several duplicates of Renaissance paintings. The desk was small with a large umber of door keys on the wall behind it. An elderly lady was the only person behind the desk.

"Good evening to you two." said the woman smiling.

"Same to you ma'am. The two of us were traveling but, the conditions have become too treacherous to continue. We'd like a room for the night." replied Alessandro.

"No problem sir. That'll be 15 euro." said the woman.

"Sure thing." said Alessandro paying the woman and taking the key.

Alessandro and Petra then took their belongings and headed to their bedroom. As they left another bus pulled up outside and it's inhabitants entered the hostel also seeking shelter.

"Okay. Yes sir. We'll be back tomorrow. Goodbye sir." said Alessandro hanging up the phone.

"So, how did Signore Jean take the news we won't be back to tomorrow?" asked Petra as she finished unpacking.

"Annoyed but, understanding." answered Alessandro knowing Jean's short temper.

"If he got pissed he'd just take it out on Rico." replied Petra unnerved.

"Yeah I know." sighed Alessandro.

"Speaking of piss. I gotta use the bathroom. I'll be right back." said the cyborg jumping up and running for the door.

* * *

The redhead headed to the hostels communal bathroom. Running down the the hallway she didn't see the two girls headed her way until it was too late to stop. The three girls collided and fall to the floor.

"I'm so sorry. I just really had to go to the bathroom." said Petra feeling stupid as the three got up.

"It's no problem but, uncharacteristic of you." replied the first girl who then got a good look at Petra, "Miss Petrov is gonna kill you when she sees what you've done."

"Anastasia is right. That dye and piercings are against school code. You could get suspended for this." added the second girl.

"I have no clue what either of you is talking about." replied a confused Petra.

"Look, Ivana and I are only trying to help you as your friends." said Anastasia.

"My Friends." replied Petra now confused.

"Exactly. You're going to get into a lot of trouble. Besides, Natasha would never let us hear the end of it if she got the lead from you." said Ivana.

"Look, you must have me confused for someone else." said Petra, "I have to go so I can get back to Sandro and-"

"Whose Sandro?" asked Ivana.

"My fratello." answered Petra.

"You don't have any Italian relatives." said Anastasia as both of girls had now become thoroughly confused themselves.

"He's not related to me by blood. He's more my guardian." explained Petra.

"Oh I see. I never figured you to get into that type of relationship." said Ivana grinning.

"It's not like that!" cried Petra.

"I hope not. Alexei is still waiting for you in Moscow." replied Anastasia.

"Who?" asked Petra familiar with the name but, unable to put a face together.

"He's your boyfriend." answered Anastasia.

"Look, you must have me mistaken. I don't know either of you and I don't have a boyfriend." said Petra before leaving to the bathroom.

"She's acting weird." noted Ivana.

* * *

Still shaking her encounter off Petra managed to make it to the bathroom in time. As she finished she heard the door open and someone else enter. The cyborg exited the stall and found another girl her age at the mirror. Upon seeing Petrushka, the girl laughed.

"Your friends told me you'd changed your appearance." laughed the girl.

"I guess you met those two." replied Petra scratching the back of her head.

"Well, I don't really mind. You you get suspend I'll take over the lead." said the girl.

"You must be Natasha then." said the redhead as she washed her hands.

"You know exactly who I am." said Natasha.

"Actually I don't. I think you guys are confusing me for somebody else." replied Petra.

"I'd know you anywhere. We've been rivals for years and you got lucky winning the lead role in "The Nutcracker" this Christmastime." huffed Natasha before adding with a grin, "Of course, now I should have no problem taking over the lead role."

"Congrats on that." said Petra before trying to leave.

"That's it?" asked Natasha grabbing the arm of the redhead, "You're just letting me have the lead?"

"Yeah. If you want it so bad you got it." answered Petra pulling her arm free.

"Something is seriously wrong with you." said Natasha.

"I'm fine. I just need to figure out what's wrong with you guys." said Petra before leaving.

"Something's different about her." noted Natasha to herself.

* * *

While Petra was gone, Sandro had finished unpacking and waiting had gone in search of the redhead. The man walked down the hallways looking for Petra but, instead found a tall woman walking opposite of him. She was over five feet tall and wearing a white dress.

"Hello ma'am." said Alessandro.

"To you to sir." replied the woman in Russian.

"Thank you." said Sandro also in Russian.

"You're Russian is flawless." said the woman stopping, "Miss Petrov. I'm a teacher at the Moscow State Academy of Choreography."

"Alessandro Ricci. I'm a civil servant." replied Alessandro shaking the woman's hand, "May I ask, what are you ladies doing her?"

"We're putting on a performance of "The Nutcracker." We've been touring Northern Italy and now we're headed towards Rome but, the weather is delaying us." answered Petrov.

"Hell, I'm headed back to Rome. I'll try to catch your show." replied Sandro.

"That would be nice." said Petrov before becoming grim, "I'll admit I was unsure about coming here."

"Why is that if I may?" asked Sandro.

"One of my top students came here for treatment." answered Petrov.

"I'm afraid to ask what for." said Sandro.

"Cancer treatment." replied Petrov.

"I'm so sorry." said Sandro.

"No, it's okay. She had it in her leg. It was too late for chemotherapy and the only thing we could have done was amputate. Poor girl was distraught at her dream of being a ballerina end so we sent her here for treatment in hopes of saving her leg." explained Petrov.

"_That sounds a hell of a lot like Petra._" thought Sandro to himself.

"We were all worried sick about the girl. Of course all we could do was the pray the good Lord watched over her." said Petrov.

"Well sometimes that helps." said Sandro.

"Oh, that is so true." said Petrov.

"So, what exactly happened to the girl?" asked Sandro.

"Well-" began Petrov answering the question when a loud scream could be heard.

"Petra!" cried Alessandro recognizing the girl anywhere.

* * *

The SWA agent ran down the hall searching for his girl in the wake of this cry. After running for several minutes he finally found Petra curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Petra! Petra! Speak to me dammit!" cried Alessandro as he found no physical injuries on her.

"It's... her." replied Petra shaking.

"Who?!" asked Alessandro holding Petra tightly.

"The girl." answered the redhead as if in another world.

"Petra, you need to be a hell of a lot more specific." said Sandro.

"I don't get it. She's not real. She's only a dream." mumbled the cyborg aloud.

"You need to give me more details here. I don't have much to work with right now." replied Alessandro.

"This shouldn't be possible." said Petra too preoccupied to care.

"I swear this better not be a freaking game." said Sandro.

"That girl." said Petra as her handler could feel goosebumps on her arm.

"Oh God, you're serious." sighed Alessandro not exactly certain what to do as he picked the girl up.

* * *

Alessandro put his arm around the shoulder of Petra and took her back to their room. Once they arrived he sat her on the bed and gave her a lit cigarette to help calm her nerves.

"Okay Petra, you need to be calm and tell me exactly what happened." said Alessandro sitting across from the cyborg.

"It first started when I headed to the bathroom. I met two girls named Anastasia and Ivana who were here from Russia." began the cyborg.

"Yeah, I met their teacher." noted Alessandro.

"They claim to know me saying I had a boyfriend. Then when I got to the bathroom and there was another girl there from the same school named Natasha and she also claimed to know me saying we were rivals." explained Petra.

"A simple case of mistaken identity." said Alessandro.

"That's exactly what I thought but, then I saw her." replied Petra.

"How is she?" asked Alessandro.

"I can't. This is too much weird shit right now. I have no clue why, but for some reason I'm just really overcome with emotion right now." replied Petra.

"_Then they must have been classmates of hers in Russia._" thought Alessandro to himself before addressing the redhead, "Let's just get a good night sleep and we'll deal with this tomorrow when you've had time to rest and soak it in."

"Yes sir." said Petra.

* * *

The duo soon checked into bed but, Petra couldn't get a wink of sleep. Petra kept thinking about the girl she had seen so, in the middle of the night she quietly grabbed her Taurus PT92 pistol.

"I'm going to get answers." said the redhead as she left.

"Dammit Petra." said Sandro grabbing his gun as he had just awoke to see the girl leave and now had to go after her.

The redhead made her way down the hallway uncertain as to exactly where she was going. As she wandered down the hallway she heard footsteps and knew she was on the right path.

"I've got you know." snarled Petra.

The girl kept going following her target. Meanwhile, Alessandro was looking for her not aided by the dimly light hallway.

"When I find that girl she's gonna get it." growled Sandro.

The agent kept wandering down the hall keeping his hand on the wall next to him so he didn't bump around. As he turned a corner he heard a familiar voice.

"Got you!" cried Petra causing Sandro to run in he direction of the voice until he found her.

"Petrushka." said Alessandro seeing Petra on the ground.

"She got away and I tripped in the dark." said Petra picking herself up, "I'm going after her."

"The hell you are! I'm ordering you to stay here!" snapped Alessandro knowing her conditioning would make her obey.

"You bastard!" cried Petra before vomiting thanks to her side-effect.

"I have no clue what's gotten into you but, I'm having Dr. Bianchi look at you once we get back to the Agency." said Sandro.

"She's right there. Down the hallway." replied Petra.

"If I prove there's no girl here then will you drop this?" asked Sandro exasperated.

"Fine but, I know there will be." answered Petra.

The two began walking down the hallway but, they couldn't find anyone else around. Finally they heard footsteps coming there way.

"I freaking told you." said Petra readying her gun but, her handler took the gun quickly and hide it behind his back.

"My, I'm surprised anyone is still awake." said the elderly lady from the front desk.

"I could say the same about you." said Sandro as the two shared a laugh.

"I'm just up making sure everyone is set for the evening. You're the only two I've found up." replied the woman.

"Well we were just talking. We'll be back to bed now." said Sandro who grabbed Petra by the arm and quickly whisked her away.

"I guess you were right Alessandro." said Petra as the two returned to their room, "I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine Petra. We're leaving tomorrow anyway." replied Alessandro, "Good night."

"Good night to you sir." replied Petra.

* * *

The two agents slept the rest of the night and awoke the next morning. They The weather had cleared and they ate breakfast and packed their things to go. Outside they found the Russian ballerinas getting on their bus to depart. While Petra was inside grabbing the last of her bags her handler talked to the teacher of the ballerinas.

"So, good to see you're headed out. I hated it if you ladies missed your performance." said Sandro as she took a smoke.

"Agreed. Luckily, I called ahead and they understood." replied Ms. Petrov.

"Good to hear it." said Sandro smiling.

"Yes. If we missed this then the entire rest of our trip would have been disorganized and we would have been late getting home." said Petrov.

"Ma'am. We don't have enough room for for everything!" called Ivana trying to cram a suitcase into the luggage department of the bus.

"I'm be right there." said Petrov who went to help the girl just as Petra came out.

"I'm ready sir." said Petra.

"Good." replied Sandro but, as the two took off the redhead saw someone familiar leaving the hostel.

"It's her!" cried Petra but, by that time it was too late.

"Oh, there you are." said Anastasia smiling as the blonde exited the hostel.

"You've changed back." noted Ivana.

"What do you mean?" asked the blonde.

"You dyed your hair red and had your ears pierced." answered Anastasia.

"Oh, I know who you're talking about. That girl attacked me last night. I think she's a stalker." replied the blonde, "I heard someone following me so I hid but, luckily it turned out to be the babushka who ran the hostel."

"Well, she just left. The man she was with seemed nice. She might not have been all there though." proposed Petrov, "Anyway, you're our lead so I'm glad you didn't do anything too radical."

"Yes. That's be terrible." said Natasha bitterly as she stormed onto the bus.

"I'm glad too." said Anastasia.

"Come on. Let's sit next to each other Eliza." said Ivana.

The girls got onto the bus and it they were ready to leave. As they bus left the hostel the ghost of Enrica appeared on outside the hostel watching the bus leave.

"Alessandro and Petra, two agents of the Social Welfare Agency forced to stop at a hostel due to difficult weather conditions. However, they could not have encountered meeting a group of ballerinas in Italy on tour including a mirror image of one certain cyborg. A bus that traveled across a parallel plan; through to the Twilight Zone."

A/N: There we go with my return. The episode this was based on was "Mirror Image" though I did take liberties with the episode. I hope you stick around as the next chapter will come out but, it'll be six weeks. Anyway, until then I'm also sticking with "Second Chance" and please review.


	5. The Covenant

A/N: I'm back now with chapter five of my story. I know I said things were being mixed up and not all the girls will star in more than one chapter but, this instance Angelica does as she's already been in chapter three and is here again. This chapter is also the first and likely only chapter to have continuity from an earlier chapter. I planned this last June and have wanted to do ever since so here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl or the Twilight Zone

It was a sunny afternoon in the city of Magenta, Lombardy. In 1859, this city had been the scene of the Battle of Magenta were French and Sardinian troops defeated the Imperial Austrian Army helping to secure Lombardy to the Kingdom of Sardinia and shortly there after Italy. It had been such a major events a recently discovered color was named after the city in honor.

However, times had changed and like much of Northern Italy the Padania movement had support in the city. Republican Faction terrorists operated with in the city but, the government was hot on their trail because as part of the Lombardy faction, they'd been struggling since Cristiano went MIA after government agents raided his manor.

Today, Marco and Angelica were sitting in their car outside an apartment in the heart of the city. They were eavesdropping on a Republican Faction meeting and waiting for the opportunity to strike. Things were complicated by the deteriorating condition of Angelica. While she still went on missions, the addition of Petrushka meant the second generation would soon be ready and her the other first generation cyborgs would be outdated.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" asked Angelica as her butt got number and number.

"Just a little bit." answered Marco, anxious about Angelica.

"I hope this wraps up soon, Claes said tonight she would be baking-um, she would be baking." said the girl her memory failing her yet again.

("_Okay, these government pigs are getting more and more relentless. We've suffered set backs and Signore Savonarola is still missing but, I for one refuse to quit!_") cried the leader of the Padania.

"How are we getting this?" asked Angelica.

("_I volunteered to play maid and bugged the room._") answered Priscilla who was, as usual, aiding the team of Marco and Angelica to her fondness for the later.

("_I propose the bombing of the mayor's office down town. We can get the supplies and pull it off in a week or two easily._") said the Padania leader to cheers of approval.

"We got them on tape planning an attack. We could probably take them now." said Marco.

Angelica nodded in agreement and grabbed her Steyr M1 pistol and headed toward the building with Marco behind her as cover. As each girl went inside she didn't see the ghost of Enrica Croce standing by the door.

"A young girl formerly named Angelina. Once a happy young girl she's now a cyborg after being run down by her father. As her life draws to it's close, she returns to a place were she's been before and meets a man baring a great offer and greater cost."

* * *

Angelica quickly headed inside gun drawn but, noticed a silence lingering in the air. She reached the room were the Padania were meeting she readied herself but, when Angelica kicked opened the door there was no way she could have been prepared for what she saw.

"Freeze!" cried the girl aiming her gun.

Inside the room all the Padania were still were they had been moments before but, none of the moved or even reacted in this least.

"Let me see your hands!" cried Angelica but, nobody moved.

Angelica walked over to the table were the group's leader was and aimed her gun at his head. She was determined to make them listen.

"I said let me see your hands!" repeated Angelica forcefully.

Again the man did nothing and by now Angelica was quit confused. She walked over to a nearby plant and pulled a microphone out of.

"This must be Priscilla's wire." said Angelica aloud to herself.

The girl then spotted out of the corner of her eye a trunk nearby and walked over to it. When she reached the trunk she flipped open the lid ready for anything.

"Small bags of fertilizer, containers of ammonia and bricks of C-4 plastic explosive. This is all bomb making equipment." said Angelica.

Once again, there came no reply from any of the men who remained in their still standing positions. Irked, Angelica wasn't sure if she should go find Marco or not. The men were still not moving and Angelica didn't want to just leave them alone. She then got an idea and tried to use to microphone to contact Priscilla.

"Priscilla. This is Angelica. Please reply. Over." said Angelica but, after a minute still no reply.

"Hello, Miss Priscilla. This is Angelica. I have a situation. Please reply." said Angelica but, again no reply came.

Puzzled by the entire course of events, Angelica decided to look outside and see what was going on. It was then her eyes widened.

"Everybody is frozen like the terrorists." said Angelica now feeling uncomfortable as outside everyone was frozen in place.

"Yes they are." came a voice which caused Angelica to quickly turn around.

There in the doorway stood a strange man before the girl. He was wearing a white button down shirt, black dress pants and black shoes. He was white with a medium build and raven black hair. His brown eyes were cold as ice. Under his right arm was a large black leather-bound book.

"Who are you?" asked Angelica aiming her gun at the man but, in a flash her gun was lying on the table nearby.

"I am the man responsible for freezing all the people here. I also just froze you because guns have no place in a civil conversation. My name is Simon." answered the man his words soulless.

"How did you do this?" asked Angelica confused and slightly worried.

"Easy. I used magic." answered Simon.

"You used magic." repeated Angelica skeptical.

"Indeed. I am a powerful sorcerer. I used this spell book in my possession to freeze everyone here. I can easily freeze everyone in Rome and let the Padania march into the city or I could freeze the Padania and allow you anti-terrorist agents to arrest them and end this war." explained Simon.

"If so the why haven't you do this already?" asked Angelica.

"Because the mood has never struck me." answered Simon calmly.

"If you are a sorcerer then preform magic for me." demanded Angelica.

"I've shown you examples of my power already but, if you insist then fine by me." replied Simon.

Simon then walked over to the chest that Angelica had opened and grabbed an already opened bottle of ammonia. He then walked to a nearby flower pot and poured in a small amount of ammonia killing the flower. After placing the bottle down he opened his spell book, said a few words Angelica didn't understand then with a wave of his hand the flower sprung back to life.

"That's...impossible." said Angelica awestruck by what she had just witnessed.

"Oh, it's very true my darling. Magic is just as real as the nose on your cyborg face." said Simon.

"How do you know that?!" asked Angelica alarmed.

"I told you I am a sorcerer." answered Simon, "And, I will offer you the powers that I wield."

"I could use your magic." said Angelica uncertain.

"Yes. You see, if I were to loan you my book you could do use the spells within. You could defeat the Padania, heal your body and regain your lost memories. Of course the last two are true for all the cyborgs at the Social Welfare Agency." said Simon.

"That's really nice of you." said Angelica starting to feel more at ease.

"Why it's nothing. Your compensation will be plenty and I'll give you to tonight to think about it. I'll travel to Rome and we'll meet tonight in the park we you can give me your final answer." replied Simon.

"What compensation?" asked Angelica.

"There always has to be a price. When you die, your soul will belong to Hell. You shall never know the joys of Heaven; you will be left to wander through a world made of pain and agony for all eternity." answered Simon.

"I don't want to got to Hell." said Angelica.

"The decision rests with you." said Simon smirking.

In a flash the sorcerer was gone. Angelica was standing with her gun in her right hand and Simon's spell book in her left. It was only then the Padania noticed her.

"Hey!" cried the Padania leader.

"Freeze!" cried Angelica quickly aiming her gun and capturing all the Padania before they could move.

* * *

The men were caught suddenly without arms and forced to surrender. The terrorists were taken away and their weapons seized. However, despite the success on her mission Angelica was still queasy about her meeting with Simon. As she sat in Marco's car her mind was elsewhere.

"Are you okay Angelica?" asked Priscilla noticing how uneasy the girl was.

"Not really." answered Angelica clearly distracted.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Marco seeing the book Angelica had next to her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you sir." answered Angelica.

"Tell me." said Marco.

"It's a spell book. A sorcerer gave it to me." replied Angelica.

"This isn't the time for games." said Marco.

"Please explain exactly what you mean." added Priscilla gentler.

"When I went inside everyone was frozen in the room and outside. Then I met a sorcerer named Simon who said he did it with a spell book. He never brought a flower back to life before my eyes." explained Angelica.

"It must be a glitch caused by conditioning. I'll have to get Bianchi to look into it." said Marco aloud.

"Don't forget, Angelica did somehow get stuck in her wall before." noted Priscilla.

"That was weird but, magic isn't real." replied Marco dismissively.

"It's true. I bet the microphone-" began Angelica before realizing she removed the microphone before talking to Simon.

"Why exactly did this Simon give you his book?" asked Priscilla.

"He said I could use it to defeat the Padania and restore the health and memories of me and all the girls." answered Angelica.

"Don't be absurd." said Marco not wanting false hope.

"It's true. But, there is a price I have to pay." replied Angelica anxious.

"What price?" asked Priscilla.

"I have to sell my soul. Simon told me when I die my soul will belong to Hell and I'd never seen Heaven. He's coming to Rome tonight for my decision." answered Angelica scared.

"I've got to hand it to you, you're really creative." said Marco with a grin, "You really had me going there."

"This isn't a story! It's the truth!" countered Angelica frantic.

* * *

Despite her best efforts, Marco only believed she was playing a game and several attempts to convince him on the way back to Rome proved fruitless. Upon returning, Angelica decided her sisters might help and went searching for them.

Angelica looked around and soon discovered they were enjoying baked goods and tea in the room of Triela and Claes. When she arrived she found not only those two but, also Henrietta and Rico there.

"Good to see your back Angelica. We've saved you pastries and tea." greeted Henrietta warmly.

"I've got something else more important on my mind." replied Angelica holding out the book.

"What's that?" asked Rico.

"It's a spell book. A sorcerer named Simon gave it to me after freezing everyone in Magenta." answered Angelica.

"I think your imagination is running away." replied Triela.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." sighed Angelica, "But, it really happened. Remember, I did get stuck in my wall so this can't be too difficult to understand."

"If it is a spell book then cast a spell." proposed Claes.

"It's not that simple." said Angelica.

"Just tell us everything that happened." replied Triela.

"I was in Magenta and everything was going fine but, when I went inside to apprehend the Padania they were frozen in place. I looked outside and everyone there was frozen too. Then Simon walked in the room. He froze me, told me he'd done this and proved his power by killing a flower and bringing right back to life. He then offered me this book to defeat the Padania, restore our health and restore our memories." explained Angelica.

"That's great!" cried Rico happily.

"Not quite." replied Angelica.

"What do you mean?" asked Henrietta.

"Simon told me to use this book my soul would belong to Hell. I'm not sure what to do." answered Angelica getting frantic.

"I'm sure that won't happen. You just need to stay calm." replied Triela calming her younger sister down.

"Let me see that book." said Claes.

"Okay." said Angelica handing her the book.

"Well?" asked Triela as the bespectacled girl went over ever detail of the book.

"It's written in an odd language I've never encountered before. I can't verify any  
"magical" qualities this book may or may not posses." answered Claes returning the book.

"I don't know now what to do." said Angelica just feeling overwhelmed.

"Henrietta, what's for dinner?" asked a still hungry Rico.

"I think it's pasta." answered the brunette.

"That's odd, I got this strange feeling when Henrietta said pasta. Like something...I forgot." said Angelica aloud.

"Might be a memory that hasn't been entirely erased." proposed Claes.

"If I use this book we could all get our health and memories restored." replied Angelica, "I have to think."

"Angelica, don't worry. Just stay calm and make a rational decision." advised Triela.

"I will." said Angelica before leaving with Rico and Henrietta behind her.

"You really don't believe that's magic do you?" asked Claes skeptically.

"No but, Angelica's mind is going due to the conditioning. It's best to play along." answered Triela with concern clearly in her voice.

* * *

Angelica went to her room and laid down on her bed. She spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what to do and before she realized it night had fallen. Angelica processed everything as best she could one final time then snuck out of the Agency using her training to avoid being caught and made her way to the park carrying the book.

"I feel like there's something about this park..." said Angelica aloud to herself.

"Glad to see you made it." said Simon slyly as he emerged from behind a tree.

"I've thought of your offer...I'll do it." said Angelica.

"Good girl." replied a smiling Simon.

"Here you go." said Angelica handing the man his book back.

"Thank you my dear." replied Simon taking the book.

"Did you sell your soul to use this book?" asked Angelica.

"I did. Honestly, the thoughts of Hell become less frightening over time and the power I wield from this book outweigh them for me." answered Simon.

"I see." replied Angelica distracted.

"Please tell me what is distracting you." said Simon.

"There's just something about this park that feels...weird. Like something happened here I can't remember." confessed Angelica.

"Allow me to help you." said Simon.

The sorcerer then cracked open the book and flipped a few pages before finding the page he was looking for. He then said some words Angelica couldn't understand and waved his hand.

"Wait...I remember. It's Elsa. She was another cyborg and she killed herself here." said Angelica as the memories flooded back to her.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss." said Simon flipping the pages again.

"Thank you. Elsa might not have been the nicest person but, she didn't deserve that." replied Angelica.

"It's time to begin." said Simon.

"I understand." said Angelica taking a deep breath.

"Here we go." said Simon.

The sorcerer then looked at the words on the page and began to read. As the strange words entered Angelica's ears she began feeling a weird sensation running through body.

"Stop!" cried Angelica falling to her knees.

"I realize this must be terrifying but, we must continue." said the sorcerer.

"Simon, I can't do this." replied Angelica standing up.

"I don't understand." said Simon.

"Thank you for the generous offer Simon but, I can't go through with it. The thought of spending eternity in Hell is too much for me. I have to reject your offer." explained Angelica.

"Are you certain?" asked Simon.

"Yes I am." answered Angelica confident.

"I see. There's no way I can change your mind." said Simon closing his book and turning around.

"Goodbye Simon." said Angelica.

"Goodbye to you little Angelica. I do understand you being nervous about your after life." replied Simon before adding softly, "But, then again, you'll find out the answer soon enough."

* * *

Simon and Angelica parted ways leaving the park. Angelica went back to the Agency and fell back to sleep. When she awoke Angelica was still had some doubt about her decision but, she felt at ease for rejecting Simon's offer.

"Angelica, get ready. We've got to go soon." said Marco approaching the girl.

"What's our mission sir?" asked Angelica.

"There's a bomb threat we've got to look for in Rome." answered Marco.

The two got up and left readying for their mission. As they did, the ghost of Enrica appeared watching them.

"Angelica, a cyborg who rejected a chance for powers beyond human comprehension. The reason she did so was she feared for her afterlife but, death comes when you least suspect. Angelica, the girl who rejected an offer, from the Twilight Zone."

A/N: There we are. The character Simon was inspired by the Biblical figure Simon Magus aka Simon the Sorcerer who tried to buy the power of God. In the apocryphal_ Acts of Peter _he reappears in Rome which, along with him being a sorcerer, are what inspired me to use his likeness. The episode this was based on was "Still Valley". The part of Angelica having to sell her soul and the words used were a reference to the series Hell Girl. The words Simon used to tell here were from the same series. My next chapter of "Second Chance" is coming out in ten days so I hope you check that out and please review.


End file.
